Stefani's Time at Alfea
by professorbella
Summary: This is a story about my 6 OCs who are at Alfea. They will each earn their Charmix, Enchantix, Believix and more!
1. The Apology

I wake up and groan. The weekend is already over? Great, now it's my second week at Alfea. I reach over for my timetable and see what I have first. Self defense. Why do we even have that, I mean we're fairies aren't we? I thought. I put my dressing gown on and open the door to the core of our dorm. I find 1 of my 5 roommates already sitting on the couch reading. She sees me and looks up and smiles. She's probably the most positive person I know.

"Good morning, Stefani!" She says cheerfully.

"Morning, Mandy." I say back, dully. Mandy just smiles at me and carries on reading. I head to the bathroom to get washed. As I splash my face with water I realize how I have 10 more months here until the end of the year. I hate it. I'm not with any of my old friends and I'm not good with making new ones. My mum knew that so I still haven't forgiven her for sending me here. Before I went away Mum said to me:

"You use to be so happy before I said you were going here. I thought you would get over it; you were just making a fuss over nothing. Now I realize I may of made a true mistake…" And she just walked off. Yeah she was right about that. That was a couple of weeks ago now, the last time she spoke to me. I walk out of the bathroom and hear my phone vibrate in my room. I grab it off its charger and see who was texting me so early in the morning. 'Mum' I open the message. 'Hi sweetie, I know you still haven't forgiven me yet but at least make it easier by trying.' Trying what? Try to forgive her? No thanks. I put my phone down and go back to the main room to see another one of my roommates had awoken. Ruby. Short red hair and loud, but gets on with everyone. I go over to the computer and turn it on. I need some new winter clothes so I start surfing different shops. I'm not an eavesdropper but what Mandy says to Ruby catches my ear.

"Oh Rubs, I won't be here for dinner today. I'm meeting some of my old friends. Tell the others ok?" She says. That's when it hits me. What Mum means. She means I should try to make friends. I sit down on my bed and sigh. Maybe I should just forgive my mum and make some friends. There has to be some people here I like, I hope. I hear other people talking, they must have woken up. I walk back into the room wondering if I should just smile and say 'Morning guys!' Probably not, they'd probably think I was ill or something. I just grab my bag and leave for the food hall. I find myself an area where there weren't many people around and sat there. As I was helping myself to a bowl of cereal a shadow covers over me. I look up to find my roommates standing around me.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asks Jasmine; a girl will long black wavy hair.

"Not at all." I reply, trying to make an effort. They all sit down and start chatting to each other and helping themselves to food. I carry on silently making mine and pour the milk into the bowl and start eating. Mandy, who is sitting next to me, turns around to face me.

"We didn't see you on the weekend a lot, where were you? With your other friends?" She asks brightly.

"I was talking to my friends from my old school. I miss them…" I say.

"That's nice. We don't see you much either at lunch and break. Who do you hang out with?" She asks.

"I uh," I look down at my lap; I'm suddenly ashamed of not having friends. "I spend my time in the library most of the time."

"Oh. You should totally hang out with us then if you haven't got many friends!" Then she covers her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm really sorry." I smile at her.

"No, it's okay. It's the truth still."

"Then totally stay with us at lunch and break." She smiles back. I can hardly hear the bell over Anastasia's high-pitched laugh. We grab our bags and I walk next to Mandy to self-defense.

"Good morning, ladies!" Miss. Cleo chimes as we take our seats. "I hope you're all awake and ready for a fun lesson of self-defense!" Everyone groans.

"Now, now, we won't have any of that!" She waves her hand and a sheet of paper appears in front of us. "This piece of paper tells you the partner you will be working with today. Go on, go find them!" I look down at the list and find my partner. Great, I got Maisy. The 'popular' girl. The kind of girl who thinks she's better than everyone else. I look over to her to see her smirking to her friend and saying:

"This'll be fun." I clench my fists in anger. Walking over to her, I put on my shy face.

"Hi Maisy…" I say in a small voice. She just looks at me, not even smiling. I would punch her if we weren't in school.

"Okay, everyone up!" Miss said and all the tables and chairs disappeared. "Now I want you to practice the punch-and-block technique we were working on last week. Go!" This time it's my time to smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Maisy snaps.

"Oh, nothing. You gonna go first?" I say coolly.

"Sure." She says but I can feel the coldness in her voice. She tries to strike me but I quickly block her. By the way she tried to hit I can tell she is actually trying to hit me.

"_I'm just going to have to make sure I hit her first." I think._

I punch out but she's also quick to reply.

"_Hmm, she's going to be tough." I think. _

While thinking, I see something heading towards my face. I block it just in time. She frowns. She obviously thought I wasn't going to be able to block. She opens her mouth to speak but that's when I go straight in to hit her. Successfully, I punch her in the cheek.

"Oh my god! Ow!" She cries out. Everyone turns to us, everyone is silent. Miss. Cleo rushes over to see what's wrong.

"What's happened?" She asks frantically. She turns Maisy's face from side to side. "I see no blood." I butt in just before Maisy can make up a dramatic story.

"Well we were practicing, like you said, and Maisy just wasn't quick enough to respond so I accidentally hit her." I say, smiling at the end.

"Oh, right, that explains. Are you okay Maisy?" Miss asks.

"No!" She whines.

"Okay, carry on then." And Miss. Cleo just walks away. I can hear a few sniggers around me. I have to hold back my laugh. I continue to smile at Maisy.

"What, you think you're funny, huh? We'll see about that." I keep smiling and nod at her. She tries to strike out multiple times but I just block each one.

"Ladies! May I have your attention, please?" Miss. Cleo shouts. "Alright, next, we're trying something new. You kick your leg upwards and your partner dodges it! Mary-Lou can you demonstrate, please?" Mary-Lou and her partner perfectly demonstrate and Miss claps her hands and parts them signaling for us to continue working.

"Now Maisy, make sure you tell me if you're struggling to dodge my kicks. We don't want me to hurt you, again." I say. She just gives me a dirty look. She goes first and I can easily move out of the way. It wasn't even near me. She must be weaker. I decide not to try and kick her this time, let her have her fun trying to aim for me.

The lesson ends and I join Mandy and the rest of my roommates.

"Alright ladies. See you next lesson! Enjoy your break!" Calls Miss. Cleo to us as we walkout. Maisy glares at us as she walks past us. I just put on my fake smile again.

"See you later Maisy!" I shout to her in a squeaky voice.

"What was all that about?" Asks Delilah, a small girl with straight pink hair.

"Oh, Maisy was my partner and she was trying to actually punch me so I 'accidentally' punched her." I reply. The girls giggle and Ruby pats me on the back.

"Nice one." She says. We continue to walk and reach a big fountain and sit down around it.

"So Stefani, what made you finally want to hang out with us? Not being rude or anything." Asks Anastasia, a girl with super long red hair.

"I might as well tell you the whole reason why, not partially. I had a fight with my mum about coming to this school because I didn't want to leave my old friends behind because I'm not good at making friends. So I sulked for the first week and I got a text from my mum this morning. The first time in like weeks since she had spoken to me. I realized that it was time to forgive her and I decided to come out of the darkness and speak to you guys!" I explain. They sit there and take it in. I'm not sure whether they'll disown me now or accept me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea telling them. Oh god, what am I going to do? I'm panicking now.

"Oh wow. Well I'm glad you've decided to make up with your mum and finally come and spoken to us. You're so lovely." Says Anastasia with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to disown me or something!" And they all laugh.

"Well come on, let's get going." Delilah says. "We're going to be late for class!" We all get up, gather our things, and walk off talking and laughing together.

"_I'm glad I finally came to my senses." I think._

We get home that night and all put our bags down onto the couch. I scramble my hand into my bag looking for my phone. As I find it, I take it out and walk over to my bedroom.

"Hey Stef, where you going? We're going to play a game!" Ruby calls to me.

"I just need to do something quickly, then I'll join you." I call back. I walk into my room and close the door behind me. I search through my contacts and dial one. I'm just about to hang up because it sounds like nobody is there but some picks up.

"Hello?" They say.

"Hey Mum, I just want to apologize…" I begin.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Plot

"Guys! Have you seen my top?" I am woken up by Jasmine running around our dorm.

"Which one?" I hear Mandy call.

"The blue one with the ruffles!" Cries Jasmine. I rub my eyes, could they be any louder?

"I think I saw one of the maids take it to be washed because it was just lying on the floor."

"What? No! I need that for today!" Wails Jasmine. "I was going shopping."

"They only took it yesterday so it couldn't of gone far, go check." And with that I hear a jingle of keys and a door slam.

"Bye then…" Mandy calls. I pull over my cover and put my dressing gown on.

"_What a start to the half-term holidays." I think._

Slide my feet into my slippers and open my door.

"Good morning, everyone." I say, still half asleep. I look around in amazement to find the whole room scattered with clothes. "Jasmine?" Mandy nods her head.

"Do you think we should at least tidy it up?" I suggest.

"God, no. She'd just have a panic attack and think something was missing." Says Delilah coming out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her. She makes her way to her bedroom.

"What time is breakfast served on the holidays? I forgot." Ruby asks.

"Eight till ten, I think." Replies Mandy. I look down at my watch. 7:45. This is early for me. But I suppose I wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for Jasmine. I scan the room to find someone is missing.

"Where's Anastasia?" I ask.

"Still sleeping, I suppose." Delilah replies as she comes out of her room. I walk over to her room and put my ear to her door. No sound of movement. I knock on her door.

"Anastasia? You awake?" I shout into her room. I can hear ruffling of the covers.

"Yeah." She says in a muffled voice. I hear the flick of a light switch and make my way back to the couch. Suddenly, there's a click and a door opens with a very sleepy Anastasia.

"What time is it?" She mumbled squinting her eyes.

"Eight o'clock." Mandy replied brightly, with a smile.

"Ugh!" Anastasia moaned diving into the empty coach head first. Mandy and I giggle. Ruby rolls her eyes and goes back to reading her magazine. A key rattles and our door burst open with Jasmine looking very frantic and out of breath.

"Well?" Ruby declares throwing her magazine into her lap.

"I… got it." Jasmine stammered holding it up.

"That's great. Now clean up the mess." Ruby told her picking her magazine up again. Jasmine looked at her in distress and slumped off to her room to put her top away. She came back in and started picking up things.

"Hey guys, should we go down to breakfast now?" Suggested Delilah. "You can join us in a bit, Jasmine."

"Sure, why not?" I reply. "Where did Anastasia go? She didn't go back to bed did she?"

"Wait for me!" She shouts from her room. "I'm nearly done!" And a she burst out of her room.

"Okay, ready." She said and we walk out.

"See you in a bit, Jasmine!" Mandy called to her just before we shut the door. As we walk we pass by Maisy and her gang of friends.

"_Oh god." I think. _

"Well, well. Look who it is." Maisy announces. "It's Stefani and her so-called 'friends'." Her gang laughs.

"Come on, just ignore her." Ruby mumbled and pushed in front of them, knocking Maisy's shoulder as she went past.

"Ouch!" Squealed Maisy. "Manners of a pig, just like her mother." Ruby shot round and launched herself at Maisy. Anastasia and I pulled her back.

"Don't let her get to you." Said Anastasia and we carried on walking, leaving Maisy and her gang's giggles behind us.

"The food seems to be nicer in the holidays, no?" Delilah declares.

"Tastes the same to me." Replies Ruby with her mouth full with sausages. Delilah looks at her in disgust and carries on eating. Ruby looks at us and shrugs her shoulders.

Ten minutes later we're joined by Jasmine.

"Hi guys." She announces. We greet her and she grabs a plate and helps herself to the food.

"The food seems nicer for some reason." She says.

"See!" Delilah exclaims. Ruby rolls her eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask, changing the subject.

"We could go to the park and have a picnic with some of the guys I know from Red Fountain?" Suggests Mandy. Everyone nods in agreement and Mandy claps her hands together. "Awesome!" And she runs to the corner of the room to make the phone call.

"Well I'm going shopping today s-" Jasmine begins.

"We heard." Ruby interrupts.

"Oh - oh yeah, sorry about that. As I was saying, so I won't be able to join you. But I hope you have fun." She says.

"And we hope you enjoy your day out shopping." I respond. We continue to eat when Mandy comes running back to our table.

"Okay. We're meeting them by the big tree in Al Park at 12"30pm. That okay?" Mandy asks, we all nod. "That's great!" I can see she's very excited about meeting up with these guys. You can never really tell with her, she so positive. Ruby must be thinking the same thing I am.

"You seem pretty excited." She remarks.

"Do I? Well I know one of them from old, old, school and I found out he was going there and I'm happy to be seeing him again!" She replied.

"Did you like him or something?"

"Oh gosh, no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Hmm."

"Just an old friend." And we carry on eating in silence. I'm about to get up and refill my drink when Jasmine gets up all of a sudden and everyone looks up from what they're doing.

"Well I'm off, see you guys later!" She says and we all say goodbye and she grabs her bag and leaves. Now I get up.

"Anyone want refills?" I ask.

"Can you get me another cup of tea, please? Lots of milk and 3 sugars, please." Anastasia asks.

"Oh and could you just get me another glass of water, please?" Mandy asks. I nod and take their empty cups onto the tray and walk off to the refill area. As I'm making my tea I notice one of Maisy's friends, Lucy, has left her bag on the side. Walking over to it I see a white piece of paper folded up with the words _'The Stefani Plot' _in bold written on it. I look around to see if anybody is looking. Luckily no one is so I snatch the letter and fold it into my pocket. I casually walk back to the tea and as I'm filling the glass of water I can hear Lucy's voice behind me.

"I knew I left it here! Silly me." She hadn't noticed the missing letter, good. She probably won't even look till she's back in her dorm. I quickly put the cups onto the tray and walk back to our table. I dish out the drinks and sit down. They thank me and go back to reading their books. I take out the note and look around again to see if anybody, that Maisy might know, can see me. I unfold the letter and start to read. I must have gotten really concentrated if Mandy noticed me.

"What's that you're reading?" She asks.

"It's nothing." I say quickly and put the note back into my pocket.

"I know you're lying." She says softly. "You can tell us you know." I take out the note and look at it. As I look up, everyone is now looking at me.

"While I was up making the drinks Lucy, Maisy's friend, had left her bag there. I went over to pick it up when I saw something inside it that caught my eye." I show them the front of the note.

"What does it say?" Delilah asks.

"I haven't read the whole thing but they're basically trying to trash our dorm." I reply.

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Probably because of the self-defense class ages ago. It's their only reason to hate me. So they're going to take it out on you guys, that's not fair!" I exclaim.

"It's going to be okay." Delilah reassures me.

"Well, we need to find a way to stop them, or outsmart them!" Ruby cries. Mandy turns to her.

"I've got an idea." She says.

"So they're going to come into our room at 1pm, while we're away, and trash it and our clothes for the disco tomorrow." Mandy explains. "We're going to put cameras up everywhere and just leave it. For the second part of the plan to work we're going to need to know if they're going to be out between now and 1pm. If they are, we're going to swap the clothes." We nod to say we understand.

"I think they're more likely going to talk to Anastasia than anyone else." Ruby says.

"Is that okay then, Anastasia? All you need to find out is where they're going to be from now to 1pm." Mandy says to her.

"Sure, I can do it." She replies, smiling. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're by the pond, near the forest."

"Take this and put it in the inside of your jacket. We'll be able to hear what they say." Delilah says giving her a chip. Anastasia attaches it to her jacket and nods.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." And she grabbed her bag and left.

After about 5 minutes we could hear something on Delilah's laptop.

"Oh hi, Maisy! Doing anything nice today?" We hear Anastasia say.

"Nothing special, just going to the cinema in a bit and out to a posh restaurant after." Maisy replies.

"Why is she so nice with Anastasia but not with us?" Ruby complained but Mandy just hushed her.

"I see, so you're gonna be out for the whole morning then, lucky." Anastasia says.

"Yeah, why? Can't you afford to go out somewhere nice?" Macy sneered.

"Actually, we're going out for lunch to Al Park to meet up with Mandy's friends from Red Fountain." Anastasia replied back.

"Well, after we come back we're going out at 3 to go to the theatre." It was almost like she was competing with her.

"That's great. The theatre is so nice, I love it." Anastasia said sweetly. "Wow, so you're really are going to be out for the whole day! Well I'll see you later, bye!" And we heard Anastasia walk back to our dorm. We all wait in silence till we hear a rattle of keys and the door swing open.

"That was great, you were awesome!" Ruby praised.

"Aww thanks, but the information is more important!" Anastasia replied.

"You did a really good job." Mandy says, patting her on the back. "Now, so we can raid their clothes and let them ruin them. Then we come back when they're gone and swap the clothes. Okay?"

"Right but, how are we going to get in to their room?" I ask.

"The same way they're going to get into ours." Ruby replied smirking. She held up two hair sliders.

"I see, and you know how to pick a lock?" I ask, just making sure.

"Of course I do." Replied Ruby, looking offended.

"Okay then let's get ready." I say. "What time should we make a move?"

"Whenever they're gone." Delilah replies as she looks out the window. "Looks like they're coming back to their dorm now." We wait for them to leave their dorm and make sure that they've left Alfea before we start raiding. Once they've gone Ruby opens their door quite easily and we step into their room. I'm quite surprised at how neat and tidy their dorm is compared to our. Everything has its own place and it tidied away.

"Who first?" Ruby asks, smirking. Mandy walks over to the nearest door and opens it.

"This looks like Hannah's room. Here?" She says and we nod in agreement. We step in and Anastasia walks over to her closet and opens it. Everything is in order. Skirts first, then dresses, short sleeves, long sleeves, trousers and shorts.

"Wow." I say in astonishment.

"Come on just grab everything and put it in the bag." Ruby says opening the black bag. "Stef have you got your bag of clothes with you?"

"Yeah, I left it in the other room. Let me go get it." I reply heading towards the door.

"Guys, get your bags and go to a room each." I hear Ruby command the others and we all go get our stuff. I walk back into Hannah's room and start organizing my clothes the same way she had hers. I groan, this is going to take me forever! After about 15 minutes of arranging my clothes, I take Hannah's bag of clothes and walk back to the main room. Anastasia and Mandy have already finished. Anastasia walks over to the room Delilah is in.

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asks.

"I'm okay, I've nearly finished." Delilah calls back. I walk over to Ruby's room that she was in to find she isn't there.

"She's not in here, guys." I say to the others and they all come over to the room.

"Rubs? Where are you?" Mandy calls.

"I'm in here!" Ruby calls. We follow her voice to find her in another room.

"How come you changed rooms?" I ask.

"Because Jasmine isn't here, we forgot about that!" She replies.

"Oh yeah! We're sorry, do you need help?" I ask again.

"No I'm good, she's not much of a clean freak." She replies and we laugh. We take out bags back to our dorm and sort the clothes back into our closet and collapse onto the sofa. I look at my watch to see that an hour has passed by.

"Whew, that was tiring!" Mandy says with a sigh of relief. Suddenly Delilah sits upright.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asks.

"How are we going to get our clothes back, after?" Delilah asks looking worried.

"I forgot to tell you, when they leave for the theatre we're going to swap again!" She replies and Delilah slumps back down with a sigh.

"We better get ready, we're going out soon." Ruby reminds us and we get up and all head to our rooms. I pull out my clothes that I had left from under my bed and get changed.

"_I wonder what these guys are gonna be like." I think. "They can't be that bad if Mandy knows them."_

I brush my hair and tie it up into a ponytail and spray perfume on me. I put my shoes on, grab my bag and go to the main room and we leave the room and I turn the key and lock it.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Boys

I look around at my friends all chatting and having fun. Then there's me, just sitting there munching on a sandwich. I'm never good around new people; I always get really shy and won't say anything. The guys seem really nice and friendly but I don't know what to say. I wouldn't of said something if Ruby hadn't spoken to me.

"Hey Stef, what's wrong?" She asked. She was talking to one of the guys called Matt; he was tough and fearless like her too.

"Nothing." I reply shortly.

"Then why aren't you talking to anyone?"

"I… Uh…" I don't know what to say.

"Exactly. Go talk to Joey." She says. "Hey Joey, come speak to Stefani." Joey turns around to me and I blush. I really don't know what to say.

"Hey," He says to me.

"Hi," I reply in a small voice.

"Well let's get chatting. What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Blue." I say, still in a small voice.

"Same here! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Me either. Wow we have 2 things in common." He laughs. "Why are you so quiet? You afraid?" I know he's joking, obviously.

"I don't know why she's so quiet, she's usually full of it!" Anastasia calls from the other side of the picnic. I give a weak smile towards her.

"Maybe it's just us, because we don't know you. Is that it?" He asks with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, pretty much. I get really shy around new people." I say. I feel like I could trust him with my biggest secret; he's that kind of person. I reach for an apple.

"Hey are you a green apple fan? I hate red apples, eugh." He says and I laugh.

"Yeah, red apples are nasty." I giggle.

"Seems like we do have a lot in common!" He jokes. "Well, what powers have you got?"

"I'm the fairy of the seasons if that's what you're asking." I reply and Mandy turns to me.

"Really? I never knew that!" She exclaims. "Actually girls, we haven't really introduced ourselves as to what powers we have."

"Then why don't you do it now?" Suggests Adam, the boy talking to Mandy.

"_So he's the one who arranged this." I think._

"Alright, I'll start. I'm the fairy of the stars. Delilah?" Mandy says.

"I'm the fairy of nature." She turns to Ruby.

"I'm the fairy of gems." Ruby nods her head towards Anastasia.

"I'm the fairy of thought." She says brightly.

"I can't believe you never told each other this from like day 1. Isn't that what girls love to do, talk about themselves?" Matt says jokingly. We laugh and turn back to who ever we were talking to.

"Now that that's finished, what about you? What are your specialties?" I ask Joey.

"I'm good at tackling and that's about it." I laugh.

"There must be other things you're good at, no?" I reassure him.

"Nope."

"Well maybe they just haven't been discovered yet." I smile.

After we finish eating we pack up and grab our things. We say good-bye to the guys and begin walking back to Alfea. It's just gone 3pm so we still have time to swap our clothes back and discover what they were actually going to do.

"That was really fun, I'm really glad you and your friend arranged it, Mandy." Delilah says to Mandy.

"Oh it was no problem, I enjoyed it too." Mandy replied back. We all nodded in agreement as to say that we enjoyed it too.

"So you finally opened up then, Stef?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." I say with a laugh.

"Joey's really nice, I really like him." Mandy says to me.

"I know, I felt like I could talk to him about anything." I say.

"You got your eye on him, Steffie?" Ruby says with a laugh poking me on the arm.

"Oh god no, I think me and him are gonna be really good friends. We have lots in common." I assure her. "What about you and Matt, hmm?"

"That's the last thing I would think about with Matt!" Ruby says defensively.

"I think we should end this here before some of us end up in a big row." Anastasia says to us.

"Oh don't worry, we're just teasing each other." I reply and we carry on walking home talking about our afternoon. Truth be told, I do really like Joey. I could spend all day chatting to him. But I would never tell them that because then they would think something was defiantly going on! I could see Mandy was really enjoying herself talking to Adam. It was hard to tell if she really did have a crush on him or they were just good old friends. Even though I put Ruby down as quite a tomboy, I could easily see her having a relationship with Matt. The two just work perfectly together. I shake my head. I've never cared about boys so why should I start now? I carry on walking back to Alfea chatting to the other girls.

I turn the key slowly and just as I'm about to open the door I turn to the girls.

"Ready?" I ask them and they all nod. I push open the door with a big swing and take a few moments to admire their work. There was part streamers and toilet roll everywhere.

"Oh my god." Ruby said, astounded. "I didn't think they were gonna go that far." We just shake our heads because no sound is coming out of it.

"Let's go check the clothes then, I guess." Anastasia says giving us a weak smile. We each turn to our room and as I open mine I let out a sigh of relief. I can hear the others around me sighing too. Maisy hasn't touched our rooms either, I guess. I'm walking to my closet when I hear:

"Oh my god!" I can hear Delilah shriek. I run out of my room to see what's wrong. We gather around the entry to her room and look in. They've trashed her room.

"Okay. Don't worry." Mandy begins. "We'll clean up when we've swapped the clothes back, okay?" And a startled Delilah nods slowly. We go back to our rooms and open the closet. I have to hold my nose. What is that awful smell? It smells like garlic and cheese. I get a closer look to see they've smothered the clothes in them, as well as hiding little surprises in them too. I grab the black bag and start pouring the clothes into it. We meet in the main room and head for their dorm. Ruby unlocks the door with her hair sliders and we head to the room we had. I carefully spend another 15 minutes arranging Hannah's clothes back into order and go back to our dorm to put my, clean, clothes back into my closet. We all get back and stare at the mess in our dorm again.

"Time to tidy up, I suppose." Anastasia says.

We slump onto the sofa once we've finished. A whole hour tiding up our dorm. I'm exhausted. We hear keys and the door swings open with a very happy Jasmine with lots of bags of shopping.

"Hi guys!" She exclaims then frowns. "What's wrong?" We all sit down and Ruby explains what happened and Jasmine nodded along as she was telling the story.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day, huh?" She says, and then she looks panicked. "My stuff is okay right?"

"Yes, yes, your stuff is fine!" Delilah replies and Jasmine loosens. "It was only my room that got trashed." I look down at my watch. 5:30pm.

"Should we go for dinner now?" I suggest and everyone nods. We grab our bags and go.

I'm enjoying my pasta when my phone vibrates. I finish my mouthful and reach my hand in my bag to try and find my phone. Once I can feel it I take it out and unlock it. It's a text from an unknown number. I open it and the message reads:

"_Hey, is this Stefani's number? It's Joey."_

As I'm texting him back Ruby glances towards me.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She questions. I didn't even know I was smiling so much.

"I… uh… got a funny text?" I say stupidly.

"Well read it out to us then."

"I… deleted it." I say quickly. Suddenly Anastasia reaches for my lap and snatches my phone.

"We'll see about that." She says as she's flicking through my messages. "Aha!"

"What was it?" Ruby asks.

""_Hey, is this Stefani's number? It's Joey."_" She reads and gives my phone back to me.

"Thanks." I say giving her a sharp look all she does is smile at me.

"So you do have a thing for Joey then, hmm?" Ruby teases. "Nobody smiles that big over 'just a friend'."

"Really? Because I don't think of him anymore than you think of Matt." I say back continuing to eat my pasta. As I finish my pasta my phone goes again.

"_That's good, what you up to then?"_

"_We're at dinner now, what about you?"_

"_Cool, we're playing video games and its Josh and Andy's turn at the moment."_

"_Awesome, I've never really been a big fan of video games."_

"_Me neither, but its fun."_

"_Yeah, you can't deny that."_

"_Are you doing anything this Saturday?"_

"_We've got nothing planned so far, why?"_

"_I was wondering if you want to go out to for dinner?"_

I drop my phone onto the table and my friends look up at me.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asks. "Are you okay?"

"Has your cat died?" Jasmine suggested and Anastasia shoots her a sharp look, Jasmine shrugs.

"Is it Joey?" Anastasia asks.

"Your parents?" Mandy says.

"Joey asked me out." I say quickly staring at the blank wall ahead of me.

"What?" They all say in chorus.

"Where?" Ruby questions.

"When?" "Delilah asks.

"He said this Saturday, for dinner." I reply, still shocked.

"Well that's great!" Mandy exclaims. "Say yes!" And everyone nods in agreement. I'm glad they've accepted this and not thought something bad of me. I grab my phone off the table and begin to text Joey again.

"_Sure, what time and where?"_

"_That's great! About pm7 and we're going to Starz. I'll pick you up at Alfea at 6.30 though. That sound okay?"_

"_That sounds great! I can't wait."_

"_Neither can I." _

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Disco

I look at my watch. 5:00. The disco is starting at 6:00 and none of us have even started to get ready. I open my closet and stare at it. I don't think I have anything special to wear where as I can hear Jasmine from her room shouting.

"What am I going to wear? Should I wear this? Or this? Help me guys!" She's wailing. I pull my suitcase from under my bed to see if I missed anything when unpacking. Digging deep down I can see something blue and silky. Pulling out all the towels I reveal a short blue silk dress.

"_I don't remember buying this." I think._

I look at the label.

"_Love Mum xx"_ It reads. I smile and lay it on my bed. I pull out my blue heels from my closet and lay them next to my dress. I grab my hairbrush and start to style my hair. I twist it into a simple bun and put some flower clips around the bun. I slip into my dress and shoes and spray some perfume onto me. I close my bedroom door behind me and everyone else has finished getting ready.

"Wow, Stef. You look stunning!" Delilah compliments. I blush.

"Thanks, you too." I reply and Delilah blushes as well. We leave and make our way to the hall. As we're walking Maisy's door opens with her and her gang behind her. They're all wearing the same thing but in a different colour.

"How creative." Ruby says sarcastically.

"Still looking better than you lot." Robyn remarks.

"Of course you do." I say and push past Robyn. We walk through the entrance to hall to find a stunning set up. Everything looks perfect. We find seats and sit down and snack. We're laughing when Maisy decides to come over to us, not with her gang.

"That girl has nothing better to do, does she?" Ruby moans.

"Hey losers, guess what I'm doing on Friday?" Maisy says. Nobody replies and we all look at her bored.

"I'm going out on a date with the gorgeous Mark." She says trying to boast.

"Well Stefani's going on a date as well." Delilah says.

"With who?" Maisy laughs.

"His name is Joey." I say shortly.

"He's a prince you know." Mandy chimes in. What is she doing? I give her a look.

"Prince of Matr, you know." Mandy explains to Maisy. Maisy stands there with her mouth open in shock.

"Well I don't believe you." Maisy says.

"He's picking her up on Saturday night at half 6 so you can see him then." Anastasia says. Maisy just walks off in a strop and we all laugh.

"Let's go on the dance floor, it's empty!" Jasmine says and we get up and make our way to the dance floor and begin to dance. Ruby and I dance together and I notice other people begin to get up and start dancing as well. I glance over to Jasmine. She's a really good dancer. Suddenly nearly all the seats are empty and the dance floor is nearly full. The only people still sitting down are Maisy and her lot. Beside me I can hear 2 people talking.

"Do you see how ridiculous Maisy's dorm looks?" Says one of them.

"I know, they're meant to be the popular girls who wear the best clothes." Says the other sarcastically. After about an hour of dancing I say to Ruby:

"Should we get a drink?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired now." As we walk off we see others who are probably getting tired as well walk off too. Maisy's group gets up and make their way towards to dance floor but nearly everyone had gone. I can see others around me sniggering and pointing towards them. As I sip my drink I can see they're feeling a bit stupid but continue to dance.

"That was really fun! How much time have we got left?" Jasmine asks.

"About half an hour." I reply.

"Aw really?" She says sadly. We spend the rest of the time sitting around eating and drinking soft drinks. All of a sudden the lights come back on and all the decorations disappear.

"Ladies! I hope you've enjoyed the disco but please make your way back to your dorms!" Says the over voice and everyone gets up to leave. As we enter our dorm Mandy crashes onto the sofa.

"That was tiring!" She says muffled with her head in a pillow.

"I know! And the whole Maisy thing was hilarious!" Anastasia says.

"Did you hear the other people making remarks about what they were wearing?" Ruby asks.

"No! She totally deserves it though." Delilah replies and we all laugh.

"I'm gonna get into my PJ's." I announce and walk off. I hear a chorus of 'me too' behind me. I change into my purple pajamas and fluffy slippers and go back to the sofa.

"So Mandy, did you know the guy Maisy was going to go out with?" I ask.

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"I know him." Ruby replies. "He's a total numpty." We laugh.

"How do you know him?" Jasmine asks.

"We're neighbors." She says dully.

"Unlucky!" My phone vibrates and I unlock it to read another message from Joey.

"_Hey Matt wants to know if Ruby wants to go out too. We can double date." _

"_How about Matt texts Ruby instead of me asking?" _

That annoys me. Matt should ask not me. I'm not the one she's going to go out with. Not even Matt texted me, he got Joey to do it. Ruby's phone vibrates.

"That was quick." I say thinking aloud.

"What was quick?" Ruby asks looking at me suspiciously.

"Just read the text, and out loud okay?" She nods slowly.

""Hey Rubs, I was wondering do you want to –"" She stops and her face goes really pale.

"Rubs, you okay? You're looking really pale." Anastasia says looking worried.

""- want to go out with Stefani and Joey and me on Saturday as well?"" She finishes; everyone looks surprised apart from me. Suddenly she gets angry with me. "Stefani, did you set this up? Is that why you knew? Are you doing this to tease me because it's not very funny! Stop smiling!"

"Calm down," I say softly. "Joey texted me saying Matt wanted me to ask you but I told him to ask you himself." I show them my phone and Ruby relaxes.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"So what are you going to say? I mean because you said you wouldn't even think twice about going out with him! Or have you changed your mind? Or were you lying?" Anastasia says. Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"I – I'll… Say yes." Ruby stutters and Anastasia claps her hands together.

"Aw this is so sweet." She says dreamily. Ruby texts him back and looks up and smiles. I feel happy for her. I knew she liked him; she was just being really defensive. Ruby, this though girl, falling for a boy? She wasn't going to let that ruin her reputation.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. The Date

"Oh my god!" I can hear shrieks from outside. I open the door to see a startled Maisy standing outside her door holding up a top, covered in her own mess.

"Look at my top! It's ruined!" She wails to her friends. "My whole closet is like this!"

"It looks like the… you know what stuff…" Says her friend Becky quietly. Ruby steps in.

"So if all your clothes are ruined, how were you wearing perfectly fine clothes yesterday?" She questions.

"We – we had them placed out already." She looks confused. Someone else's door opens and 6 girls step out.

"What's going on?" Amy, one of the girls, asks. Maisy holds up her top again.

"This, is what has happened!" She shrieks waving the top like mad. Another scream and Hannah comes running out of her room holding up a dress.

"Look! It's exactly the same mess!" Hannah exclaims and the rest of the girls run into their room and start wailing.

"Nice one." Smirks Ellie, a girl from the other dorm. "Who did it?" Everyone looks at each other silently.

"Well?" Maisy demands.

"But Maisy…" Lucy begins in a small voice. "It's the same stuff we had. You don't think w-"

"No!" She shouts, Lucy looks taken aback. "We're not that stupid! Come on girls."

"Then who would of done it?" Alicia says, another one of Maisy's friends. Suddenly Maisy sharply turns her head to Ruby.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She remarks.

"Me? All by myself? That's a lot of work expected of me." Ruby replies.

"So it was all you lot?" She shrieks, shaking. "How?"

"Karma." Is all Ruby says and walks back to our room. The girls from the dorm giggle and walk off. I wink at Maisy and we join Ruby back in our room. We all high five each other and collapse into laughter.

I walk out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me.

"Hey Ruby, you might want to start thinking about getting ready you know. Its nearly a quarter past 5." I suggest to her. She puts down her magazine and heads to her room. I go back to mine and put my dressing gown on. I open my closet and pick out clothes I picked out today when Ruby and me had gone shopping together. A deep violet, tight fitting, dress with ruffles. I put it on and slip into my flats and braid my hair. Opening up my drawer I begin to panic. I don't have a matching purse. I rush out to the main room.

"Wow you look gorgeous!" The girls are complimenting me.

"Yeah thanks," I'm not really concentrating. "Do any of you have a purple purse? Jasmine?" She'd be the one to have it.

"I'll take a look for you." Jasmine replies and goes to her room. I can hear scrambling in a drawer.

"Doesn't look li-" My heart sinks. "Oh wait! Got one!" I beam with joy and thank her a thousand times.

"No problem!" She glows. I glance at my watch. 6:20. 10 minutes till the guys are picking us up. I am glowing with excitement. Mainly for Ruby, though. I knock on Ruby's door.

"You ready yet? It's nearly time to go." I ask. No response. I open the door slowly and peak in. Ruby has her head in her knees and is sitting on her bed, crying. Rushing in, the others come to see what's wrong. We sit around her on the bed.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Mandy says putting her arm around her.

"I don't want to go," Ruby sniffles.

"Why?" Burst Anastasia with a frown. "I thought you two were really good friends…" Ruby looks up.

"I – I don't want to mess it up." She wipes her nose.

"How do you think you're gonna mess it up?" I ask.

"I don-don't know." And she bursts out crying again.

"Aw come one, here." I pass her a tissue. "We're gonna have loads of fun tonight, okay? I promise you, you won't mess up!" She looks at me.

"Okay." She stays and blows her nose.

"Get cleaned up and meet me at the door, okay? See you in a bit." I say and we all walk out and close the door. Suddenly Anastasia has her hands on my shoulder.

"You make sure she has the best night ever, okay? Make sure she doesn't get nervous and go all quiet." She commands me. I nod slowly.

5 minutes later Ruby comes out of her room.

"You look really pretty!" Delilah compliments as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." She says meekly.

"The guys are here!" Mandy announces as she looks out the window. We gather our things and all hug each other saying good-bye. Walking down the stairs I can see Ruby is shaking. I grab her hand and turn to her.

"Everything's gonna be fine." I reassure her, smiling. She smiles back and we carry on walking. As we get closer to the guys, Maisy appears out of nowhere.

"So where's this Prince of Matr guy you were on about, hmm?" She demands.

"Right behind you." I say, pointing. She turns around and steps back.

"I – Uh – I – was ju-just-" She stutters.

"Yeah." I interrupt, I walk over to Joey. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good and all set to go, you?"

"Yep, I'm fine!" I smile. I turn to Ruby to see her talking to Matt. She looks much happier now.

"Shall we get going?" Matt asks and we jump onto the back of the boys' bikes and they set off.

It wasn't as long of a journey as I thought it was going to be. We walk to the host and say our reserved names and he guides us to our seats. We sit down and open the menu. They have such a variety of food, all from different countries. Pasta, pizza, kebab, burgers, salad, everything!

"So what would you like for starters?" Joey asks.

"Hmm, what about some garlic bread?" And everyone nods in agreement. We spend another 5 minutes reading the menu and order our food.

"What did you girlies get up to then today?" Matt asks. Ruby explains the whole plot about Maisy and her clothes. Her face is lightening up as she tells the story. The guys and me are laughing as she tells us.

"You should have seen her face when I told her it was us!" She cries.

"Wow, I thought our pranks were good." Matt says looking impressed.

"Well, what did you get up to today?" I ask them.

"Not as exciting as you, but we just went swimming in the pool we have at Red Fountain." Joey tells us.

"No way! You have a pool? No fair!" I exclaim.

"We've gotten complain to Faragonda about that one!" Ruby jokes and we giggle. We start talking about video games and how Ruby is the best at them out of all of us.

"No surprise there." Matt says putting his arm around Ruby. I can see her tense and I think then it's going to go all wrong, but then she loosens up. I sigh aloud and Joey turns to me.

"What?" He says looking confused.

"Oh – nothing." I say quickly. "So what's your favorite video game then?" I try to divert the conversation away from what just happened. We quickly go back into our conversation about video games until our food comes.

"Ooh, this looks nice." Matt says picking up his knife and fork.

"Pig." Ruby teases.

We finish eating and pay the bill. I'm glad Ruby had a good time. We all chip in to tip the waiter and gather our things and go. While getting on the back of the motorbike, I look at the city and gaze at the lights. So many people walking around, so many lights. It looks so pretty. Joey starting the engine and driving off interrupts my thoughts. As we drive away, I look back and watch the city become smaller and smaller. When it's completely disappeared from sight I turn back to face Joey and wrap my arms around his stomach tighter and lean my cheek onto his back until we reach Alfea.

The drive coming back seemed longer. We park up and get off the bike.

"I had a really great time." I say to Joey.

"So did I." He says back. "You better get going before curfew."

"Yeah, you too."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Well, see you later."

"See you!" And as I turn to walk off, Joey grabs me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile and continue to walk off. I stop at a lamp that's far away from Ruby and Matt and watch them. I can see them laughing. Now they're saying goodbye. Matt grabs Ruby and kisses her! I can't believe this! As they release, Ruby looks startled and disappears. I'm really confused. Suddenly she appears next to me.

"Ruby!" I exclaim. "Why did you do that?" I frown.

"I – I – I don't know. I didn't know what to do!" She starts to well up. "I told you I was gonna mess it up!" As I hug her, I can see Matt in the distance looking at us. I give him a weak smile and a thumbs up. Him and Joey put on their helmets and ride off.

"It's gonna be fine." I say to her and we walk back to our room.

"_Please let us not meet Maisy." I'm saying to myself._

We walk past her dorm and I feel relieved. Suddenly I can hear their door open and I shove Ruby inside our dorm. All the girls are standing up ready to greet us. Their smiles fade when they see Ruby.

"What's wrong?" They all cry. Suddenly Anastasia comes after me.

"You promised!" She exclaims.

"I know, but I wasn't there!" I say defensively.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"Ruby can tell you! I don't want to say if she doesn't want me to!" Ruby looks up at me and gives a small nod.

"Matt kissed her and she panicked." I say, defeated.

"What?" They all cry, their smiles back.

"Really?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Wait – why are you crying?" Mandy asks.

"I messed it up." Ruby replies quietly with a sniff.

"Of course you didn't!" Jasmine says. "It's perfectly normal! Just speak to Matt again tomorrow and tell him what happened and he'll understand."

"Are –are you sure?"

"Certain. You can trust me, I'm the expert." And we all laugh. We all squeeze onto the sofa and turn on the TV to watch a movie.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. A Day of Snow

From the bathroom I can hear Delilah squealing like a little child.

"Snow! Look! Snow!" She exclaimed. I unlock the door and walk over to the window and gaze at all the snow that's falling from the sky and that has already covered Alfea.

"Too bad we have to go to school on the first day of snow." Anastasia says grumpily. I glance at the calendar. November 12th.

"Hey, isn't it a bit early for snow?" I ask.

"No! It's right on time. Why? When do you usually get snow?" Delilah says.

"We don't usually get snow, it's rare, but if we do it's normally in late December." I explain. They all look at me dumbstruck.

"What? Really?" Mandy says. "Where do you come form?"

"Uh, Solaria." I respond.

"That makes sense now." Mandy replies. I slug back to my room to get changed. I sigh because I would really love to be out in the snow because it is so rare in Solaria. I open up my closet and reach for my favorite top. I look at it and sigh because it's short sleeved. As I'm putting it back I remember that I can change the length of the sleeves. I click my fingers and the sleeves grow. I smile at my work. It's good to be the fairy of seasons sometimes. I put my thick tights on and put my skirt on and boots. I'm about to put on my jacket when the announcement sound is aired.

"Attention all students! Today as it is the first day of snow, as Alfea tradition," Faragonda says. "there is no school! Enjoy!" What? I've never heard about that. Obviously none of the other girls had either because I can hear them discussing it outside. Some girls are already outside throwing snowballs at each other. I grab my body warmer and race out to the rest of the girls.

"Hey Stefani, I thought that top was short sleeved?" Ruby pointed out.

"I made them longer." I say shortly. "Shall we go?" They all go back to their rooms to grab their scarfs and gloves. We find a table and they start trying to brush off the snow. I laugh and point my finger at the table and the snow begins to melt. They look at me and laugh.

"Thanks." Mandy says and rolls her eyes. "Here comes Maisy." Maisy and her gang are all dressed up in fake fur coats and high boots. They don't want their hair to get ruined by the snow, yet they won't wear a hat.

"Over there." Maisy announces as she points to the sheltered area. They walk over to the spot and Hannah takes out a blanket and rolls it out. They place their bags down and sit down making sure their clothes were touching the blanket and nothing else.

"Can't you roll out the blanket a big more? I'm squished!" Rose, another one of Maisy's friends, complains.

"No, there's no room." Alicia replies.

"Ugh!" Rose whines. The girls beside them look at them and roll their eyes and get up and walk off.

"We scared them off." Lucy smirks.

"Drama queens." Ruby remarks and we go back to drinking our hot chocolate.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea." Delilah says and we all listen in. She explains what we have to do and we get up casually and prepare ourselves. We stroll over to Maisy and each stand behind one of her friends.

"Hi Mais!" Jasmine says.

"Mais? Don't call me that." She replies.

"Whatever you say Mais." Jasmine says. "Why you not enjoying the snow?"

"Snow gets our hair messed up." Becky replies.

"And makes us cold." Lucy chimes in.

"Oh really now?" Jasmine replies and smiles and looks at us. We nod our head and shove the snow we had in our hands behind us down their back. I brush my hands off on top of their head while they squeal. They get up and start shaking their tops and squealing. Rose starts running around making a fool of herself. Maisy is shrieking for someone to help her. They're all shouting at each other and us. Everyone turns their attention to them. We stand back laughing and others around us begin to smirk and snigger. Once they had finished squealing they turned angrily to us.

"What were you thinking?" Shrieks Maisy. "You could of killed us!"

"Really?" Ruby replies with a bored voice.

"Yes!"

"You could have ruined my leather jacket!" Alicia moaned and Jasmine picked up a ball of snow and hurdled it towards her. Instead of moving, she just stood there and screamed.

"Should we teach them a lesson?" Says a girl called Ellie as she stands up. There's a murmur of 'yeahs' and nearly all the girls around us stand up. We all begin to pelt them with snowballs and they get us and quickly gather their things as 20 snowballs are thrown towards them. They run off in fear towards the building. We all high five each other and we head back to our table laughing.

"Do they serve anything different in winter?" Anastasia asks as we sit down for lunch.

"Probably not." I reply dully. Half of us get up to get our food and the little bit of hope in me that there was going to be new food, crashed. Same old food as last week. I sigh as they pile it onto our plates. I fill a cup of coffee and head back to the table. As I sit down Anastasia looks over to my plate and sighs.

"Hey do you think Red Fountain got a day off?" Ruby asks.

"Depends if it snowed or not, I guess." Mandy replied.

"I'll text Matt." Ruby says as she unlocks her phone.

"So what else should we do today?" Jasmine asks.

"There's no point going out, we might as well enjoy the snow." Mandy says. As we eat our lunch I look around the table. Just over 2 months ago, I hated everyone and Alfea. Now I love it. So much has changed it's unbelievable. Ruby's phone vibrates.

"He said yes, but they're snowed in." She explains. "They entrance is blocked and most of the doors have been blocked by snow."

"Wow really? That sucks." Delilah says. We get up to go and make our way back to the table we had outside. People were sitting there.

"Uh hi," Anastasia begins. "we were kind of sitting here before. Can you move, please?" The girl looks up from drinking her coffee.

"No." She replies stubbornly. "You snooze, you lose." She had a lazy voice. Anastasia rolled her eyes and suddenly the girls face turned.

"Of course we can move, after all, it was your seat." The girl says sweetly and her and her friends walk off.

"Nice one Anastasia." I say to her and we put our stuff down again. Suddenly Jasmine gets up and starts making a big snowball. We watch her to see what she is doing. Once she had collected a huge amount of snow she stood back and crouched next to it. Then started molding it into a shape. Within 5 minutes she had turned the big ball of snow into a reindeer.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Ruby asks.

"I'm the fairy of animals, it come's naturally." Jasmine replies with a smile. I want to try this so I stand up and start collecting a big ball of snow. Once I finished I used the air to mold it into a long blob instead of a short and fat one. Then I use my heat powers to start melting away the snow into a shape. After about 5 minutes I stand back and admire my work. It's a snow version of me!

"Wow, pretty impressive." Delilah compliments. Then everyone gets up and starts collecting snow and begins to mold it. After about half an hour we sit down on the bench again and gaze at the snow molds. Others start to gather around us and stare at the molds.

"You did this?" Some of them were asking. Suddenly, one of them came hurdling down. The girls parted a way to see who had done it, and there standing in the center of them was Rose.

"Fairy of the wind." Is all she says. She goes to pick up a snowball but Mandy pushed her hand out and the snow flung out of her hands.

"Fairy of the stars." Mandy replies back. Suddenly, everyone starts throwing snowballs at each other. Rose runs away in fear as some try to aim them at her. Nobody uses magic, that's the best thing about it. When everyone's exhausted, we all slump back to our rooms to rest. We all fall onto the sofa and groan.

"That was tiring." Jasmine groans. We spend the rest of the evening all huddled up on the sofa watching films with all the radiators turned up and a blanket over us. I smile thinking about the fun day I've had with everyone. And I'm especially happy about getting to experience real snow.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Snow Lessons

I never need an alarm for Alfea; someone is always making noises to wake me up. The hair-dryer stops and then the shower starts. I drag myself out of bed and go to the small bathroom in my room. There's only a toilet and sink and it's pretty small. Washing my face, I wonder what today will be like. Will we learn new things to do with snow? Probably not, you would only do that in junior school. I finish brushing my teeth and get changed into my clothes. Glancing out of the window I can see there's fresh snow. It looks as pretty as it did yesterday. Once I'm ready I have to knock on Jasmine's door to wake her up.

"Come one Jazz, it's not another day off today." I call.

"Why not?" She groans from inside her room.

"I don't know, I can get Faragonda down here and you ask her if you want." I suggest, smirking. Suddenly I can hear her quickly getting up and turning the light on and slam the bathroom door shut. I sit on the sofa and pick up a magazine. As I'm flicking through the pages, Jasmine's door bursts open and she races into the bathroom. Within 5 minutes, she's out again with a towel around her head and her dressing gown on her.

"Wow Jasmine, that's the quickest shower you've had all year!" Ruby jokes, Jasmine rolls her eyes and the hair dryer begins to blow. Jasmine's straight wet hair turns back into it's normal curly state and we grab our bags to go for breakfast.

"Why don't you do that everyday?" Anastasia asks.

"That's tiring!" Jasmine whines.

The bell goes and we pick up out bags and walk to our first lesson.

"Do you think we'll learn anything exciting today?" Mandy asks.

"Maybe, that'd be fun." Delilah replies and we carry on walking. We push the classroom door open to see it all winter-themed decorated.

"Whoa." Says one of the girls behind us.

"Come on in, girls!" Commands Mrs. Marsis and we all file in and sit down in our seats

"Today, we will be discovering what our powers can do with the help of a different season." Mrs. Marsis begins. "To do that, I have given you each a book which has all the information that you are able to do. Some of it may be too advanced so I am letting you keep this book for when you become more powerful. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Everyone seems impressed.

"Now don't fret! If you think your power is unique, you should be able to find it. I mean look at this book, it's huge!" And we laugh. "Go on! Start looking! I am always here to help!" I begin to flick through the pages to find where 'S' begins. 'Sadness' 'Screaming' 'Seasons'. I eagerly turn the page and begin to read about what I can do.

'_As the fairy of seasons you may think 'but what can I do?', but you are special. Since you can already create snow and such, you are able to do something more advance then any of your peers, still at a beginner level. _

_You can use one of your spells, for example, to make something grow, but have it turn icy while sprouting up. This makes your attack much more powerful. Below is a list of just some of the things you can duel.'_

I stare at the page and start to think about my ability. I thought being the fairy of the seasons was just plain and boring, but maybe not! I walk over to the others to find out what they're able to do.

"Rubs, have you found anything interesting?" I ask.

"Yeah! I can send ice crystals as an attack and freeze someone or something in its place." Ruby says still reading her book.

"That's pretty cool." I reply.

"What about you?" Ruby asks, looking up.

"Since I can already do winter attacks, I can merge one of my like spring spells and turn it into a winter one." I explain.

"Whoa! That's awesome! Totally more awesome than mine." She compliments.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, everyone's unique because of their ability." I assure her.

"But can you freeze people?"

"Well… yes."

"Exactly, you're more special than the rest of us." I sigh and walk off. I don't exactly like the idea of being better than everyone. It makes me seem a bit of a show off. A bit of a Maisy. I shiver at the thought.

"Alright girlies, since you've had a bit of time to look in the book I've set up some things around the room for you to test your new abilities on!" And Mrs. Marsis claps her hands and different things appear around the room. Beside me I can hear groaning and lots of page flicking. I turn around, not exactly surprised, to see Maisy looking frustrated and vigorously turning the pages of the book.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I can't find my power!" She moans.

"Well, what is your power?" I might as well help her.

"I'm the fairy of shadows!" She exclaims. I raise my eyebrows; I'm kind of surprised.

"Here, let me look at the book." And with she pushes the push to me and folds her arms and pouts. I flick through the pages again and I couldn't find it. I narrow my eyebrows and look more thoroughly through the pages and find it. I turn the book back to her.

"Look, it's only half a page which is probably why you couldn't find it." I say to her.

"Thanks." She says in a muffled voice and I walk off in delight.

"Hey Stefani! Check out this!" Mandy calls over to me and I walk over. There's a cup of water and a stick standing upright. Mandy raises her hands and the water from the cup rises and she throws it towards the stick and as it reaches the stick she clenches her fists and the water freezes around the stick.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She says, still clenching her fists.

"Yeah, how do you release it without the water going everywhere, though?" I ask. Mandy unclenches her fist and guides the water back to the cup and relaxes her hand.

"That's so cool." I compliment.

"What about you?"

"I haven't tried anything yet, but I will now." I walk over to a training dummy and raise my hand. A small flame appears and I hurl it towards the dummy's foot. As soon as it hits it, the dummy's feet freeze over. I walk over and create another flame and melt the water and evaporate it.

"That's awesome but does it only work on the feet?" Mandy asks.

"It works anywhere but I think feet is more efficient." And we laugh.

"Okay girls, we're going to go outside and you can show everyone your best skill!" Mrs. Marsis announces and we all go outside.

"I'd like everyone to transform into their Magic Winx, please!" She commands. I feel uneasy; this is the first time we've transformed. I step back into my own spot away from everyone.

"Magic Winx!" I cry and I begin to transform. I can feel the warmth as my clothes change into another outfit. My wings appear and I nearly fall to the ground but I catch myself at the last minute. I slowly lower myself to the ground and gaze at everyone else's Winx. I fly over to my friends.

"Hey, yours is really pretty!" Delilah compliments.

"Thanks, yours too." I reply back. I'm wearing a blue top which connects down to my skirt, which is also blue, with blue boots.

"Alright girls settle down." Mrs. Marsis says. "Ruby? You first?" Ruby steps forward and flies up. She raises water from the pond and turns it into crystals. She turns towards the dummy and hurdles them towards it. The dummy is pinned back against the wall and she clenches her first and the crystals turn to ice and shatter. As they fall to the floor, the dummy begins to move forward and Ruby releases her hand the shattered ice freezes onto the dummy, making it unable to move. She turns back to us and clicks her fingers and the dummy falls to the floor, the ice crystals gone. From the air she appears next to us again and everyone claps.

"Well done, Ruby. Shall we go around this way? So Anastasia next." Mrs. Marsis says. Anastasia flies up.

"I… uh, need somebody to try and attack me. I promise I won't hurt them!" She explains. "Any volunteers?" Rose flies up.

"Alright, what should I do?" She asks.

"Just pretend you're gonna fire something at me, okay?" Rose nods. Anastasia turns back to us and gives us a thumbs up. Rose shoots her hand up and Anastasia shoots her hand up as well.

"Ow, brain freeze!" Rose cries, putting one hand to her head. Suddenly, Rose looks like she's going to attack back and Anastasia quickly rotates both her hands around and Rose turns around 180 degrees screaming. Rose's attack shoots towards the ground instead.

"Rose! You could of hurt me!" Anastasia exclaims as she rotates Rose around again.

"Sorry, I panicked…" She replies weakly. We clap and Mrs. Marsis narrows her eyebrows.

"Okay, next!" She says quickly and I realize it's me. I fly up and put the dummy into position. I hurdle a whirlwind towards it and strike out my other hand, which wrapped the dummy around in an ice-cold vine. I put down my other hand, which was controlling the whirlwind and let the dummy stop spinning before I released the vines.

"Very good! Next!" Jasmine steps forward and flies towards the dummy. She raises her hand back and a swarm of wasps appear. There are a couple shrieks around me. She pushes her hand towards the dummy and the wasps fly straight into it. Suddenly, ice begins to slowly cover the dummy.

"Does it hurt?" One of the girls asks sheepishly.

"Just a little, I guess." Jasmine replies. "Uh… can someone unfreeze it?" I send a flame towards the dummy and the ice melts off it.

"Thanks..." Jasmine says and quickly flies off towards us.

"Good! Next!" Mandy flies up. She clicks her hands and a flaming star appears. She swoops her other hand and water from the pond creates a bubble around the star, still with flames. The water freezes with the star still flaming and she hurdles it towards the dummy that flies back and is pinned down by the ice, which shattered.

"Delilah?" As called, she flies forward. Raises both her hands up and blue flowers, which haven't bloomed, appear. As she flings her hands towards the dummy, the flowers bloom and a liquid shoots out which sends the dummy to the floor and sticks him down. She turns to us and smiles.

"Very good. Who else would like to volunteer?"

We unlock our dorm key and place our bags down.

"Today was so fun but really tiring." Mandy says and we all nod in agreement.

"Was that the first time everyone's every transformed? Ruby asks and we nod in reply. "Seems weird we've spent half a year here and it was the first time we've transformed." Jasmine walks into her room while we sit down. 5 minutes later she comes out with a towel and a dressing gown on her.

"Uh, what you doing?" Anastasia asks.

"I'm having a shower." She replies shortly.

"But you had one this morning."

"It was rushed."

"But you still had a shower."

"I feel icky from today."

"Alright." And Jasmine closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"How do you think Red Fountain are getting on?" Delilah asks.

"Oh yeah, let me text Adam." Mandy says and Anastasia gives her a suspicious look. "He says it's getting worse…"

"Oh, wow. That's not good." I say with a frown. We turn on the TV and begin to watch a reality show. The bathroom door unlocks and a very glamorous Jasmine walks out and into her bedroom. After watching a couple of episodes, Ruby looks at her watch and then to us.

"Dinner?" She asks and we nods and get up and leave.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


End file.
